


Lost in (his) translation

by FlowTralala, Lanae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Co-workers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala/pseuds/FlowTralala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Pour le week-end de l’ascension, Thomas a prévu un programme chargé : glandouille, glandouille et glandouille. C’était sans compter son patron, qui l’envoie passer son week-end bien mérité à Philadelphie dans un salon professionnel, où il devra passer quatre jours à présenter les produits de son entreprise. Un seul hic : Thomas ne parle pas un mot d’anglais. Mais son patron a tout prévu… [Participation au Challenge d’Anniversaire du Collectif Noname !]





	Lost in (his) translation

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Aujourd’hui est un jour un peu particulier parce que nous (Flo’w et Lanae) publions notre premier texte à 4 mains. C’était le challenge proposé pour l’anniversaire du collectif Noname et nous nous sommes bien amusées à vous écrire cette petite originale.
> 
> Le prompt vient d’une vidéo sur 9gag (https://9gag.com/gag/aoeq1dg - elle ne spoile pas vraiment maiiiis un peu quand même :p) et nous ne pouvions pas ne pas broder tant elle nous a fait rire. On espère très fort qu’elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l’écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

L’air était moite dans l’open-space en cette matinée de mai. La climatisation n’avait pas encore été mise en route et le soleil qui entrait à grands coups par les fenêtres ouvertes rendait l’atmosphère presque étouffante. Le silence, plus révélateur d’une envie de vacances que d’une quelconque concentration, participait également à la somnolence qui avait envahi le bureau. Thomas Malvert, jeune technico-commercial pour la société PharmaCorp, s’activait pourtant à son poste. Il répondait à plusieurs demandes de devis, transférant à ses collègues les mails qu’il ne pouvait pas traiter, tout en attendant avec impatience que sonnent dix-huit heures. Un grand week-end de quatre jours allait commencer le soir même et il était évident pour tout le monde que le travail n’était plus vraiment la priorité.

La pause repas approchait lentement lorsque le grand patron fit son entrée dans l’open-space, sa chemise habituellement impeccable froissée par la chaleur. Lui non plus n’avait pas droit à l’air conditionné dans son bureau individuel, et il avait l’air de quelqu’un qui avait deux mots à dire au responsable des infrastructures. Il remonta ses manches et leva une main pour attirer l’attention de ses employés. Thomas releva les yeux distraitement, encore focalisé sur le devis qu’il rédigeait.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, démarra le patron. Question délicate : est-ce que l’un ou l’une d’entre vous serait disponible pour travailler ce week-end ?

Un silence plutôt récalcitrant accueillit son annonce et il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume d’un air dépité.

\- Je sais, je sais, c’est la dernière minute, mais je viens seulement d’avoir la confirmation… Alors ? Vraiment personne ?

Thomas avait des projets pour ce week-end : rester chez lui devant Netflix et peut-être acheter un nouveau jeu sur Steam. Il était conscient que c’était bien loin de toutes les choses existantes dont parlaient ses collègues y compris Victor, son ami et colocataire assis dans le box voisin, mais le printemps avait été chargé et il avait besoin d’un peu de repos. Passer quelques heures à exploser des robots sur Borderlands 2 ou optimiser son usine géante sur Factorio était une activité aussi saine qu’un barbecue en famille ou une balade en plein air, merci bien ! Même si ça n’était certainement pas l’avis de ses camarades d’open-space...

Alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et que Monsieur Valisti restait debout à l’entrée de l’immense salle, Thomas leva la main. Il pouvait faire ça pour son entreprise et ses collègues, ça l’embêterait que leur patron gâche leur week-end en imposant à quelqu’un d’autre de rester durant ces quatre jours. Même si honnêtement, il n’était pas enchanté à l’idée d’abandonner ses propres projets et un repos bien mérité, sans même savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Parfois, il maudissait son propre dévouement.

\- Ah, Thomas ! s’exclama le patron d’un ton ouvertement soulagé. Merci, je me doutais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Vous avez bien accompagné Monsieur Naveri lors de son dernier voyage aux USA ? Votre passeport et votre visa sont toujours en règle ? 

Alors que Thomas hochait la tête avec prudence - il ignorait où il avait bien pu mettre son passeport, même si son Visa était valide pendant dix ans - Monsieur Valisti ajouta : 

\- Parfait ! On discutera plus tard d’une solution pour que vous rattrapiez ces jours supplémentaires.

Il s’approcha du bureau de Thomas et déposa une pochette rectangulaire devant son clavier.

\- Vous partez ce soir, direction Philadelphie. J’ai eu un stand in extremis pour le International STD Prevention Meeting !

Thomas s’inquiéta immédiatement, son anglais était plus que moyen - voire, s’il était honnête, parfaitement catastrophique. Il n’arriverait jamais à s’exprimer correctement, encore moins à avoir une conversation technique. Il allait pointer ce problème à monsieur Valisti lorsque ce dernier ajouta : 

\- J’ai pris la précaution de faire venir un interprète, étant donné que nos commerciaux à l’export sont pour la plupart encore en déplacement, il vous aidera lors de vos échanges.” Puis il ajouta, un peu plus fort, “Monsieur Langlois, si vous pouviez entrer, que je vous présente.

Le dénommé Langlois pénétra dans l’open-space et tous les yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Thomas sentit sa gorge se dessécher instantanément, et il déglutit avec difficulté. L’interprète était beau à en tomber par terre. Grand, visiblement musclé même si son costume impeccablement taillé ne permettait pas de savoir à quel point, des yeux bleu clair. Mais ce qui attira tout de suite l’oeil du jeune technico-commercial fut ses cheveux, attachés à l’arrière de son crâne en une queue de cheval dont la pointe caressait sa nuque. Une mèche s’était échappée et retombait sur sa tempe et le long de sa joue. Thomas eut immédiatement envie de la remettre derrière son oreille et se sentit rougir d’avoir de telles pensées étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Heureusement, l’attention de tout le monde était portée sur l’interprète et personne ne remarqua ses états d’âme.

\- Parfait, reprit Monsieur Valisti. Monsieur Langlois, je vous présente Thomas Malvert, il sera votre compagnon de voyage pendant ces quatre jours. Passons dans mon bureau pour discuter des détails, voulez-vous ? Thomas, vous pouvez prendre cinq minutes ?

Thomas se leva si vite qu’il trébucha presque sur les pieds de sa chaise. Le rouge de ses joues empira et ce fut la tête baissée qu’il suivit son futur interprète et son patron dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il sentait le regard de tous ses collègues sur lui pendant qu’il longeait les box d’un pas rapide et s’efforça de les ignorer. Il était partagé entre l'excitation de passer quelques jours dans une nouvelle ville, avec un inconnu canon et la peur de passer quelques jours dans une nouvelle ville, avec un inconnu canon. Dans quoi s’était-il embarqué ? 

Juste avant d’entrer dans le bureau du patron, Langlois lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

\- Je ne vous ai même pas salué. Enchanté, Monsieur Malvert, annonça-t-il d’une voix douce et chaleureuse.

\- Enchanté, vous pouvez m’appeler Thomas, bafouilla celui-ci en serrant la main offerte.

La paume était chaude mais pas moite, à la différence de la sienne et Thomas se maudit de ne pas l’avoir essuyée sur son pantalon avant. La poigne de Langlois était ferme, sans pour autant lui broyer les doigts, et il le regardait droit dans les yeux durant tout ce temps. Le jeune homme en aurait eu des palpitations si le patron ne les avait pas invités à entrer et à s’asseoir juste à ce moment-là.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour à son bureau. Il avait une heure devant lui afin de terminer son travail le plus urgent, puis il rentrerait préparer sa valise pour son voyage. Le décollage était prévu en début de soirée et il devait, avant toute chose, retrouver son passeport. La tâche promettait d’être ardue car il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où il avait pu le ranger.

Alors qu’il se dépêchait de relire quelques mails pour voir s’il pouvait déléguer certaines tâches, Victor fit rouler sa chaise de bureau jusqu’à lui.

\- Hé, Thomas ! appela-t-il à mi-voix, d’un air de conspirateur.

\- Mmh ?

\- J’avais rien de prévu ce week-end. Je sais que t’es crevé ces jours-ci. Je peux y aller à ta place, si tu veux.

Thomas haussa un sourcil. Victor, rien prévu un week-end de quatre jours ? Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que c’était improbable.

\- Pourquoi t’as pas levé la main quand le patron a demandé, alors ?

\- Ah, tu sais, j’avais pas envie de venir au bureau, mais Philadelphie… Et puis avec un morceau pareil… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’oeil entendu. Alors, c’est bon ? On échange ? 

Thomas grimaça, considéra la proposition. Ça serait tellement plus simple d’accepter, n’est-ce pas ? Il pourrait rester bien tranquille pendant quatre jours, pas de décalage horaire, pas besoin de faire attention à ne pas baver sur son interprète, juste lui, Borderlands 2 et Factorio… Mais en imaginant Victor partir avec Langlois - _ Noé _, il s’appelait Noé - Thomas sentit son estomac se contracter. Son ami était un dragueur invétéré, et il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce dernier passerait son week-end à faire du gringue au traducteur plutôt que de vendre leurs produits. Non, pour le bien de l’entreprise - et certainement pas par jalousie déplacée - Thomas allait garder sa place et rien ne le ferait changer d’avis. 

\- Ce type n’est pas un steak, répliqua-t-il finalement - l’interprète était _ bien plus appétissant _ qu’un steak, il valait au moins un tournedos rossini - T’avais qu’à lever la main, tant pis pour toi. Je me suis dévoué, alors c’est moi qui pars.

\- Tu pourrais faire ça pour un pote, râla Victor en retournant à son bureau.

\- Si t’étais un vrai pote, tu n’essaierais pas de me piquer ma place !” rétorqua Thomas pour lui-même. Il savait que ce n’était pas vrai, malgré son comportement un peu limite parfois, Victor était un de ses amis les plus proches et ils pouvaient compter l’un sur l’autre quand c’était nécessaire.

Le reste de l’heure se passa sensiblement de la même manière. Plusieurs collègues, aussi bien masculins que féminins, passèrent le voir, lui offrant parfois un café avec la même demande que Victor. Thomas, qui n’avait jamais été le centre d’autant d’attention, fut presque soulagé lorsque la pause déjeuner démarra et que l’open-space se vida peu à peu. Il éteignit son ordinateur, rangea son bureau selon les règles du 5S en place dans son entreprise, puis glissa son sac sur son épaule. 

Il salua rapidement Victor, toujours à sa place, et partit sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre. C’était son ami, mais il avait un peu tendance à lui marcher sur les pieds. Thomas était quelqu’un de calme et de réservé et il avait beaucoup de mal à dire non, surtout à ses proches.

L’après-midi fila à toute vitesse et il se retrouva bientôt à l’aéroport, sa valise roulant derrière lui et son passeport en sécurité dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le précieux sésame avait été exhumé de son tiroir à chaussettes, fait qu’il ne s’expliquait pas et qui le confortait dans l’idée que le rangement n’était vraiment pas son fort.

Une fois en possession de tous les documents nécessaires au voyage et sa valise fermée, il avait passé des vêtements confortables en vue du trajet qui l’attendait. Il fut soulagé de voir que Noé avait fait de même lorsqu’il le retrouva devant les comptoirs d’enregistrement.

\- Ah, vous voilà, bonsoir ! Je me disais, on peut peut-être se tutoyer ? Si on doit passer quatre jours ensemble, ça serait plus simple, proposa l’interprète en l’apercevant.

\- Oh, bien, bien sûr, accepta Thomas, à moitié essoufflé par la traversée du hall.

Il restait bien trop souvent devant un écran et pas assez dans la salle de sport, dont la carte d’abonnement était perdue quelque part au milieu du trou noir formé par la pochette arrière de son portefeuille. Ou dans son tiroir à chaussettes, il n’aurait vraiment pas su dire.

\- Parfait, sourit Noé. Alors, tu es déjà parti aux USA ?

Ce sourire - Thomas avait la sensation de se liquéfier et pour le coup, la chaleur ambiante n’y était pour rien. L’aéroport était équipé d’une climatisation de compétition qui lui donnait l’impression de se balader sur la banquise, mais la présence de Noé avait de quoi le réchauffer. Ce genre de sourire aurait dû être classé comme arme de destruction massive et être interdit par une quelconque convention internationale.

\- Ma seule expérience des pays anglophones se limite à un voyage scolaire à Londres quand j’étais au collège et une visite éclair à New York avec un commercial export il y a deux ans, autant dire que tu n’as pas été embauché pour rien, répondit finalement Thomas en ayant l’impression d’être absolument ridicule. Par contre, je parle parfaitement le finnois, mais ça me sert à peu près toutes les morts d’évêques…

Il se tut avant de s’enfoncer encore plus, et crut mourir lorsque Noé éclata d’un rire musical.

\- Finnois ? Autant dire que tu parles l’elfique, répondit Noé joyeusement. Tu as des parents finlandais ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais j’ai toujours rêvé de visiter ce pays et mon lycée le proposait en option. 

\- C’est impressionnant ! s’exclama Noé. Je ne pense pas être capable d’apprendre une langue dans ces conditions.

\- Et pourtant tu es interprète, tu dois bien avoir appris l’anglais quelque part, s’étonna Thomas.

Noé haussa les épaules et une moue adorable apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Ma mère est américaine, je n’ai aucun mérite. J’ai appris en même temps que le français. Et du coup, tu as pu pratiquer ?

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de hausser les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’aller en Finlande.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Si c’était un de tes plus vieux rêves ?

Parce qu’il était un trouillard, parce qu’il n’aimait pas sortir de sa zone de confort, parce que rien que l’idée de se retrouver seul dans un pays étranger, au milieu d’une ville inconnue, loin de ses habitudes lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais Noé lui plaisait et il était hors de question de lui avouer tout ça. Il aurait bien l’occasion de se rendre compte tout seul d’à quel point Thomas était socialement inepte.

\- Il faut croire que l’opportunité ne s’est jamais présentée, finit-il par ajouter.

\- Un jour, peut-être”, suggéra Noé, mais il n’eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase.

L’hôtesse derrière le comptoir d’enregistrement venait de leur faire signe, et ils s’avancèrent rapidement. Malgré son physique agréable et l’évidente facilité avec laquelle il interagissait avec les autres, Noé semblait dépourvu de toute arrogance. Il était sympathique et paraissait sincèrement intéressé par ce que Thomas lui avait raconté. Celui-ci espéra de tout coeur que le reste de leur voyage se passe de la même façon et que sa fâcheuse habitude de mettre les pieds dans le plat ne viendrait pas tout gâcher.

ooOoo

Le lundi matin suivant, Thomas était de retour au bureau, épuisé par son long week-end de travail et le décalage horaire. Il était rentré chez lui à plus de minuit et seule la perspective de présenter les excellents résultats du salon lui permirent de se lever. Il était pressé de rencontrer Monsieur Valisti et de lui parler des nombreuses commandes qu’il avait réussi à enregistrer, ainsi que de l'accueil que leurs produits avaient reçus outre-Atlantique. Bien entendu, il avait fait un rapport sommaire chaque soir, en rentrant dans sa chambre d’hôtel, mais certaines choses étaient moins tangible qu’un chiffre d’affaire et des demandes de devis et il aurait besoin de discuter de toutes ces points à l’oral.

Il y avait également autre chose - mais qui n’avait pas sa place dans son compte-rendu professionel. Malgré la réussite de leur entreprise lors du salon, il se doutait que tous ses collègues ne seraient intéressés que par une seule information - comment s’était-il débrouillé avec l’interprète canon ?

Comme il s’y était attendu, Victor patientait à côté de son box, une tasse de l’affreux café de la cafétéria à la main. Son colocataire était déjà endormi lorsqu’il était rentré la veille et ils ne s’étaient pas vus le matin même. Dans l’état actuel où se trouvait Thomas, il était prêt à boire n’importe quoi pourvu que le taux de caféine soit suffisant pour le faire tenir jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Il était même prêt à supporter les questions de ses collègues et à répondre à certaines d’entre elles. Il accepta donc avec gratitude la tasse de jus de chaussette offerte par son ami.

Le goût de l’immonde liquide tiède avait tout juste atteint son palais que Victor demanda : 

\- Alors ce salon ? 

\- Bien. J’ai fait un excellent chiffre et j’ai plusieurs contacts qui semblent très prometteurs.

Le regard que lui lança Victor confirma ce qu’il savait déjà : il se foutait royalement des résultats professionnels, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c’était Noé. Thomas se mordilla les lèvres, un tic qu’il n’arrivait pas à éliminer et que tous ses amis connaissaient.

\- Allez, tu sais ce que je veux savoir, insista Victor. 

\- Ça s’est très bien passé, répondit Thomas laconiquement. 

\- Oh, allez, crache le morceau !

\- Quel morceau ? demanda innocemment Thomas, alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers le week-end qui venait de se terminer.

Il entendit à peine Victor lui répondre.

\- T’es pas marrant. J’aurais mieux fait d’y aller à ta place…

ooOoo

Ils arrivèrent tard à l’hôtel où Monsieur Valisti leur avait réservé une seule et unique chambre. Ce dernier les avait prévenu que, vu les délais, tous les hotels proches du palais des congrès où se déroulait le salon étaient pratiquement pleins et qu’il avait préféré leur éviter de longues heures de trajet en plus des horaires déjà conséquents de la journée, quitte à ce qu’ils partagent une chambre. 

Thomas laissa Noé gérer la discussion avec le jeune homme installé à l’accueil et il observa le lobby de l'hôtel d’un oeil fatigué. Il n’y avait rien d'extravagant, mais l’endroit était grand et aéré et il voyait, à travers les immenses baies vitrées, les rues sombres de Philadelphie. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de faire un peu de tourisme ? Ils étaient relativement proches du centre ville et il apprécierait certainement, après avoir passé sa journée enfermé avec des milliers d’autres personnes, de se balader un peu à l’air frais. Il faudrait qu’il sollicite l‘aide de Noé, il avait bien trop peur de se perdre et d’être incapable de demander son chemin.

Finalement, Noé agita la clef de leur chambre pour attirer son attention, et Thomas opina avant de le suivre vers les ascenseurs. Ils devaient monter au dix-septième étage, et même en pleine forme, il ne l’aurait pas fait à pieds… Ils montèrent en silence, tous les deux épuisés par le trajet et les longues heures passées entassés dans la carlingue d’un avion. Ils avaient probablement la même idée en tête : s’écrouler sur un lit et dormir d’une traite jusqu’à l’heure du réveil.

Mais lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la chambre, après avoir passé le minuscule couloir comprenant la porte de la salle de bains et des toilettes, ils s’arrêtèrent net.

\- Je croyais que ton patron avait spécifié qu’on était deux, fit Noé d’un ton perplexe.

Thomas déglutit avec difficulté.

\- C’est ce qu’il m’avait dit. Le personnel de l’hôtel a dû oublier en faisant le lit, mais on doit pouvoir séparer les sommiers…? hésita-t-il en s’approchant du lit unique qui trônait dans la pièce.

Merde. Merdermerdemerde, un seul lit, un seul set de draps et de couvertures. Il résista difficilement à l’envie de se cogner le crâne contre le mur. On se serait cru dans une mauvaise comédie romantique. Tandis que Noé ouvrait le placard et confirmait qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre couverture, Thomas étudia le matelas. Non. C’était bien un unique lit double. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l’arête du nez. _ Pourquoiiiiii ça tombe sur moi _, songea-t-il désespérément.

\- Bon, ben va falloir faire avec, déclara Noé en haussant les épaules. Tant que tu ne piques pas toute la couette, on devrait s’y faire !

Il n’avait pas l’air si gêné par la situation que ça, mais Thomas s’était déjà rendu compte qu’à la différence de lui qui stressait au plus petit changement, Noé prenait toujours tout avec le plus grand calme. Ils en avaient eu la preuve lorsque l'hôtesse à l'enregistrement leur avait annoncé que l’avion avait été surbooké et que l’un d’entre eux risquait de devoir prendre le vol suivant. Thomas n’était pas passé loin de paniquer - rien que l’idée d’être seul à Philadelphie lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Et pire, comment faire comprendre à Noé, sans passer pour un trouillard idiot et incompétent, qu’il souhaitait que ce dernier vienne le chercher à l’aéroport plutôt que de prendre seul un taxi ? - alors que Noé avait juste souri et haussé les épaules, puis calmement expliqué qu’en tant qu’interprète, il pouvait difficilement laisser son client esseulé dans un pays inconnu. L’hôtesse, probablement charmée par le sourire irrésistible et le regard séduisant de Noé, avait fini par trouver une solution, à l’immense soulagement - et la vague jalousie - de Thomas.

Mais tout de même, il aurait deux mots à dire au personnel de l’hôtel - si seulement il parlait anglais !

\- Tu pourrais peut-être leur demander si ils ont une chambre avec deux lits ? tenta-t-il

\- Si vraiment ça te dérange, je le ferai. Mais au petit déjeuner , je t’avoue que ce soir, j’ai juste envie de me coucher. La journée de demain va être chargée, répondit Noé avec un léger soupir de fatigue.

\- Bien entendu, balbutia Thomas.

Il ne voulait pas donner l’impression que partager un lit avec son magnifique interprète le dérangeait alors que ce n’était absolument pas le cas. Il était juste inquiet. Noé lui plaisait, beaucoup. Et il n’avait pas du tout envie de se ridiculiser en faisant quelque chose de complètement stupide, du genre de se coller à lui durant la nuit ou de baver sur son oreiller. Ce serait affreusement gênant…

\- Je peux passer le premier dans la salle de bain ? demanda Noé, ses affaires de toilette déjà à la main.

\- Oui, oui, vas-y. Je n’ai encore rien déballé, répondit-il avant de soulever sa valise et de la poser sur un banc près du petit bureau de la chambre. 

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir, puis se fermer et après quelques secondes d’attente, l’eau de la douche se mit à couler. Cinq minutes plus tard, Noé ressortait, les cheveux encore humides et dans ce qui devait être son pyjama : un boxer noir et un T-shirt du Hellfest. Thomas se précipita à son tour dans la salle de bain avec l’espoir de cacher ses joues brûlantes. Quand il ressortit, peu de temps après, portant un vieux pantalon gris difforme et un maillot trop grand, Noé était déjà installé sous les couvertures, à la droite du lit. Seules les lumières de chevet étaient allumées et il leva les yeux du livre qu’il était en train de lire : 

\- Oh, je me suis installé de ce côté parce que j’en ai l’habitude, mais je peux changer si tu préfères.

\- Non, aucun problème, répondit Thomas en se glissant à son tour sous les draps.

Il dormait seul depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir de préférence et il ressentit une légère pointe de déception à l’idée que ce n’était probablement pas le cas de son interprète.

Il pensa que le stress de toute cette situation l’empêcherait de dormir, mais il sombra sans même s’en rendre compte, alors que la lumière était toujours allumée et que Noé lisait à ses côtés. 

ooOoo

Alors que Thomas rêvassait à son bureau, de retour dans ses souvenirs maintenant que Victor avait été obligé de retourner à sa place, le patron entra dans l’open-space.

“Thomas, vous auriez un moment pour qu’on parle des résultats du salon ?” lança-t-il à la cantonade.

_ Le résultat, c’est qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre chambre libre et que j’ai dormi dans le même lit que Noé tout le week-end _, songea Thomas en réprimant un demi-sourire. Tous les regards du bureau s’étaient posés sur lui, et même si un silence studieux était réapparu avec l’arrivée du patron, les chuchotements allaient bon train.

Il se leva donc en emportant le petit dossier qu’il avait constitué au cours du week-end et suivit M. Valisti dans son bureau.

\- J’ai lu tous vos rapports journaliers, c’est très positif, démarra le patron sans préambule. J’aimerais que vous m’en parliez un peu plus en détail. Oh, et j’aurais aussi des questions à propos de M. Langlois.

Des questions sur Noé ? Thomas tenta de garder une expression neutre, mais il sentait ses sourcils essayer de s’envoler. M. Valisti était-il comme ses collègues ? Curieux de ce qui s’était passé avec l’interprète ?!

\- Les chiffres sont à peu près tous dans mes rapports, mais j’étais justement en train de faire la liste des contacts établis, tant avec des clients que des fournisseurs potentiels. L’ouverture de notre marché aux états-unis est très prometteuse, broda-t-il en espérant détourner l’attention de son patron vers des informations d’ordre purement professionnel. J’ai aussi huit devis à transmettre à certains de ces clients, Il faudra que je voie Martine pour les prix, parce qu’il va falloir prendre en compte l’expédition et les frais de douane et c’est notre experte de l’export. 

\- Pas de souci. J’organiserai une petite réunion avec elle et nos commerciaux internationaux quand ils seront rentrés de leurs déplacements. Bon, et l’interprète, ça s’est bien passé ?

Flûte, il ne perdait pas le nord. Thomas s’efforça de ne pas rougir.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je vous demande ça à cause de Jean Duval, vous savez, notre interprète habituel ? Il part à la retraite dans quelque mois. J’aimerais avoir quelqu’un de stable, qui connaisse la boîte, alors si Langlois vous a apporté satisfaction je pourrais lui proposer de prendre la place.

Thomas retint de justesse un profond soupir de soulagement. Le patron n’était intéressé que par les capacités _ professionnelles _ de Noé.

\- Il était parfait, confirma-t-il, sa contenance retrouvée. La preuve, nos résultats ! Non, vraiment, très bien. Il est sympathique en plus, donc c’est agréable de bosser avec lui. Et il ne perd pas facilement son sang-froid quelques soient les questions qu’on lui pose. Vous savez comment peuvent être certains clients lorsque l’on parle de nos produits...

\- Formidable. Il m’avait bien plu pendant notre petit entretien, mais rien ne vaut une expérience directe. Merci, Thomas, je le recontacterai au besoin, dans ce cas. Je pense que nous en avons fini pour le moment, c’est du très bon boulot. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, nous réitérerons certainement cette expérience dans le futur, vous et Monsieur Langlois faites une bonne équipe.

Pendant que Thomas refaisait en sens inverse le chemin vers l’open-space, il ne put s’empêcher de repenser à leur première journée de collaboration.

ooOoo

Heureusement pour lui, il se réveilla de son côté du lit et le corps tourné vers le mur. Il ignorait si Noé était toujours endormi, la chambre était encore plongée dans le noir et il n’entendait que sa respiration, mais sa position lui permit d’attendre que son érection matinale se calme sans risquer de se faire découvrir. Il lui fallut un peu plus longtemps que d’habitude pour que son apparence soit convenable, son sexe refusant de comprendre que la présence de Noé à ses côtés n’étaient aucunement le signe qu’il verrait la moindre activité ce matin. 

La voix encore à moitié endormie de Noé lorsqu’il émergea quelques minutes plus tard faillit presque anéantir tous ses efforts.

Après une douche et un petit déjeuner rapide, ils se rendirent tous deux directement au palais des congrès où le stand avait été monté par une société spécialisée durant la nuit. Les ouvriers avaient fait un super boulot et tout était prêt lors de leur arrivée.

Mais malgré ça, Thomas n’eut pas le temps de s’inquiéter de leurs arrangements nocturnes car les premiers clients arrivèrent quelques minutes après l’ouverture des portes. Il n’avait même pas terminé de se familiariser avec leurs équipements et l’emplacement des différents échantillons et documents. Heureusement pour lui, Noé était un véritable professionnel et il rattrapa avec son charme habituel toutes les petites erreurs et hésitations de Thomas. Non seulement ce dernier avait la chance de ne pas avoir à utiliser son anglais calamiteux, mais en plus, le petit délai nécessaire à la transmission des questions et des réponses lui permettait de trouver dans les nombreux tiroirs et placards ce qu’il souhaitait montrer à de potentiels nouveaux clients.

Heureusement - ou malheureusement, il n’était pas très sûr - les clients s’enchaînèrent sans relâche, et Thomas n’eut pas l’occasion non plus de trop se focaliser sur Noé, et évita ainsi de perdre ses moyens dès que l’interprète souriait, remettait une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, parlait ou existait de manière générale. L’heure de la pause déjeuner arriva plus tôt qu’il ne le pensait, et il s’aperçut soudainement qu’il avait travaillé en parfait tandem avec son traducteur, récoltant d’ores et déjà un certain nombre de contacts avec de possibles collaborateurs et clients.

Mais à peine n’étaient-ils plus dans une situation strictement professionnelle que l’inaptitude sociale qui le caractérisait revint au galop. Alors qu’ils avaient échangé toute la matinée sans le moindre accroc, chacun comprenant quel était son rôle et ce qui était attendu de lui, la gêne envahit son cerveau, l’empêchant de parler et le transformant en un idiot balbutiant.

Thomas se serait donné des baffes ! Noé devait le prendre pour un crétin fini, incapable de s’exprimer correctement. Il fit même tomber la bouteille d’eau qui accompagnait leur plateau repas et son contenu se déversa sur la moquette toute neuve de leur stand. Vraiment bravo ! 

Leur pause déjeuner fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge, derrière lui. Noé leva son regard vers la source du bruit puis sourit avant de se pencher vers lui et de murmurer : 

\- Le boulot nous appelle. Celui-là me paraît un peu étrange. Il est passé quatre fois devant le stand avant de s’arrêter.

Thomas ferma les yeux, à la fois pour s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point les yeux de Noé étaient magnifiques de si près, mais également parce qu’il savait ce qui l’attendait. Il connaissait ce genre de comportement chez ses clients, ainsi que ce que ça annonçait comme échange. Il en avait au moins un lors de chacun de ses salons et si d’ordinaire il était capable de prendre sur lui pour rester professionnel, aujourd’hui il avait juste envie d’aller se planquer quelque part.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, résigné comme un condamné devant l’échafaud, Noé l’observait, l’air vaguement perplexe.

\- Ça va, Thomas ?

Thomas soupira, et adressa à son interprète une moue fataliste.

\- Prépare-toi, ça risque de pas être marrant, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre un visage aussi neutre que possible pour se tourner vers le client.

Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas attendre la _ fin _ de la pause déjeuner ? A coup sûr, il aurait l’appétit coupé à la fin de la conversation qui l’attendait. Et Noé risquait de détester ce genre d’échange et déciderait certainement de ne plus jamais travailler avec lui.

\- Bonjour, hello, fit-il en se levant de table.

Aussitôt, Noé fut sur ses pieds à côté de lui et s’annonçait comme interprète. Le client opina avec un sourire tranquille quoiqu’un tantinet gêné. Il débita quelques phrases d’un air de conspirateur, et malgré ses lacunes en anglais, Thomas saisit certains mots - et vit l’expression de Noé passer d’avenante à vaguement choquée, pour finir franchement dégoûtée. Il marqua une pause à la fin du petit discours du client, visiblement ébranlé, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre contenance, son charmant visage redevenu impassible - et nettement moins chaleureux. Il se tourna vers Thomas, ouvrit la bouche, mais hésitait clairement à parler.

\- Vas-y, Noé, j’ai l’habitude de ce genre de phénomène. Il t’a parlé de son _ petit problème _, je suppose ? le rassura Thomas en se retenant de hausser les épaules.

Il n’avait pas envie de passer pour désinvolte devant un client, ça n’était pas professionnel, mais tout de même… Noé opina, il avait visiblement compris l’état d’esprit de Thomas.

\- Exactement. Euh… tu veux les détails ou… je veux dire, vu ce qu’il m’a dit, il ferait mieux d’aller voir un médecin.

\- Probable, répondit Thomas. Allez, dis toujours, on ne sait jamais.

\- Ok. Hum. Il a euh… 

Thomas s’émerveilla de rester si calme alors que Noé semblait patauger dans une mare trop profonde pour lui. Pour une fois que ce n’était pas l’inverse, il aurait presque pu sourire devant la mine gênée de son interprète.

\- Tu peux y aller, Noé, c’est mon métier. Et j’ai subi pire, alors n’aie pas peur de me choquer.

Noé sembla se ressaisir un peu, adressa un sourire crispé au client, et se lança.

\- Il a des boutons et des rougeurs sur son… voilà. Apparemment, il aurait attrapé ça après avoir eu une relation non protégée avec une femme rencontrée dans un bar lors d’un déplacement. Euh, je te passe les détails graveleux, mais il n’est pas exactement poli vis-à-vis de cette dame.

Thomas adressa lui aussi un sourire crispé au client, puis répondit à Noé.

\- Effectivement, il devrait aller chez le médecin. Je ne peux pas lui prescrire quoi que ce soit et je ne suis pas qualifié pour l’examiner et émettre un diagnostic, mais je reconnais ces symptômes et il s’agit d’une MST plutôt répandue. Rappelle-lui au passage que les protections sont primordiales lors de rapports ponctuels, surtout avec des inconnus.

Noé transmit le message en restant le plus impassible possible, et l’homme lui répondit de son ton concupiscent, toujours détendu.

\- Il dit qu’il n’aime pas les capotes parce qu’il “ne sent plus rien”, grommela l’interprète. Et après ça se plaint de choper des saloperies… Ah, et il ne peut pas aller voir son médecin habituel car il est marié et ne veut pas que sa femme soit au courant.

Thomas, dont le métier était justement de vendre tout un ensemble de protections et de médicaments contre les MST les plus courantes, ne comprenait jamais comment on pouvait se comporter ainsi. Il garda une voix la plus neutre possible - un client restait un client, même si c’était visiblement un sale con - pour donner à Noé une dernière information à transmettre

\- Quand elle va commencer à avoir les symptômes elle aussi, il ne pourra plus lui cacher. S’il en est à ce niveau de la maladie, il doit l’avoir depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Je suppose que s’il ne se protège pas avec des inconnues, il n’y a aucune chance qu’il le fasse dans le lit conjugal ? finit-il par demander, complètement dépité et en colère pour cette pauvre femme.

Noé transmit la question et, enfin le léger sourire et l’expression satisfaite du client, disparut. Il se balança d’un pied sur l’autre et parla vite, semblant bloquer sur certains mots.

\- Ce … Noé fit un effort visible pour s’arrêter de parler et inspira profondément avant de reprendre, ce monsieur demande si nous n’aurions pas un médicament sous forme de poudre ou de cachet qu’il pourrait cacher dans son assiette ou son verre ?

Encore une fois, Thomas ne fut pas surpris par sa demande. Le culot de certains n’avait pas de limite.

\- Malheureusement non. Le traitement se présente uniquement sous forme de crème pour les hommes et d’ovule pour les femmes, répondit-il en cachant du mieux qu’il pu le dégoût que provoquait chez lui cet homme. De toute façon, encore une fois, je ne peux ni lui en prescrire ni lui en fournir directement.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui traduire tout ça et je pense insister sur le fait que nous ne pouvons rien pour lui et lui demander de partir, si tu es d’accord ? demanda Noé

\- Tout à fait d’accord, s’empressa-t-il de répondre, nous avons perdu assez de temps avec lui.

Noé prit une poignée de préservatifs dans le panier placé sur le comptoir et les tendit au client tout en lui parlant. Ce dernier répondit, la colère évidente dans le ton de sa voix et le rouge sur ses joues, puis il tourna les talons, ce qui devait être des menaces quittant ses lèvres alors qu’il s’éloignait.

\- Je suppose que je n’ai pas envie que tu me traduises ses derniers mots ? interrogea Thomas.

\- Je n’en vois pas l'intérêt en effet. C’était quand même surréaliste comme discussion.

\- Au moins, il n’a pas insisté pour nous montrer ses boutons, soupira Thomas.

Noé leva un sourcil, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça sent le vécu.

\- Hélas ! 

Mais avant que Thomas ne puisse rien ajouter, un nouveau prospect se présenta à leur stand. Alors que Noé s’avancait pour le saluer, il lui glissa : 

\- Je veux que tu me racontes tout ça ce soir.

Thomas songea qu’il y avait d’autres choses plus intéressantes dont il aurait aimé parler avec Noé, mais il acquiesça tout de même, amusé. Même si ce genre d’incident était plutôt désagréable sur le coup, il avait tendance à en rire par la suite. Mieux valait ça qu’en pleurer, sinon il finirait par haïr son job.

\- Ça marche, à condition que tu me racontes le pire truc que tu aies eu à traduire, répliqua-t-il entre deux phrases adressées à leurs interlocuteurs anglophones.

Noé rit, en apparence à la plaisanterie que venait de faire le client du moment, mais après avoir traduit la blague comme il pouvait pour Thomas, il ajouta :

\- Le pire truc que j’aie eu à traduire ? Franchement, je crois qu’il n’y a pas grand chose de pire que ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure.

\- Ça ne compte pas, protesta Thomas.

\- Je vais réfléchir. Moi aussi, j’ai quelques perles. On pourrait en faire un recueil comme les profs pour le bac.

Finalement, le reste de l’après-midi se déroula sans aucun autre problème, et le bilan de la journée s’avéra somme toute extrêmement positif. Thomas et Noé remirent un peu d’ordre sur leur stand avant de l’abandonner jusqu’au lendemain.

Après avoir profité du restaurant de l’hôtel, ils s’installèrent au bar pour boire un verre et se détendre un peu avant d’aller se coucher. Ils trinquèrent, la bière de Thomas contre le whisky de Noé, et l’interprète but une gorgée avant de relancer leur conversation interrompue.

\- Alors comme ça, un client t’a montré son machin en plein salon ? demanda-t-il d’un air à la fois ahuri et amusé.

Thomas fronça le nez.

\- Ouaip. Ce genre de salon est destiné aux professionnels de la santé, pas aux particuliers, mais il y en a toujours pour penser que c’est le moment et l’endroit pour venir parler de leur petit problème personnel. C’était il y a deux ans, un salon en France, un type qui se pointe l’air de rien et m’explique ses symptômes. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je n’étais pas là pour examiner des malades qu’il avait déjà déboutonné son pantalon et me montrait en détail ses “irritations”. Heureusement que je suis habitué. N’importe qui d’un peu fragile lui aurait vomi dessus.

\- Très ragoûtant. Tu lui as dit quoi ? “Cachez ce sexe que je ne saurais voir” ?

Thomas rit.

\- C’est ça, bien sûr. Je lui ai poliment demandé de ranger ses _ affaires _et de quitter les lieux, sans quoi j’appellerais le service de sécurité. 

Noé éclata de rire.

\- Il y en a qui ne doutent de rien, conclut-il. Un jour, j’ai été embauché pour servir d’interprète à un ambassadeur pendant un congrès quelconque. Un type important, tu vois, et qui sait qu’il est important. Je l’ai détesté à la minute où on s’est rencontré, mais mon métier, ce n’est pas de m’entendre avec ceux que je traduis. Un bon interprète, c’est un interprète qui est une extension de la personne, qui traduit sans réfléchir aux conséquences et surtout sans altérer le dialogue selon ses opinions personnelles. Autant te dire qu’aujourd’hui, j’ai vraiment pas été terrible.

\- Tu as été parfait, contra Thomas catégoriquement. Je lui aurais dit la même chose s’il avait été francophone. Ta réaction était parfaitement normale et professionnelle.

Noé sourit.

\- Merci, Thomas, répondit-il d’un air sincère et soulagé.

\- A ton service. Alors, cet ambassadeur ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord ! Bon, donc pour te donner une idée, ce mec était hyper arrogant, le genre à penser que tout lui est dû. Physiquement… Pas du tout mon type, rit Noé. Dégarni, avec une moustache ringarde et bedonnant, la cinquantaine bien tassée, tu vois le genre ?

\- Je visualise plutôt bien, oui, confirma Thomas, intrigué par la mention du “type d’homme” de Noé.

Se pourrait-il que…? Quel était donc le type d’homme de Noé ? Ou peut-être voulait-il simplement dire que cet homme n’était le type de personne ? Troublé, Thomas se concentra à nouveau sur l’anecdote, alors que Noé continuait.

\- Donc je suis ce monsieur à la trace pendant les quatre jours du congrès, et un soir au bar, il tombe sur une nana qui devait avoir la moitié de son âge et ne parlait pas un mot de français. Il a commencé à la draguer - et pas finement, si tu veux mon avis - et j’étais là, comme un con, à devoir traduire ses compliments lourdingues. Non seulement il avait aucune chance de la choper avec ça, mais en plus avec le décalage de la traduction, pffft… J’avais l’impression d’être en cinquième, quand t’envoies ton pote dire à une fille que tu la trouves mignonne. 

\- Ahah, merde alors, s’esclaffa Thomas. Enfin au moins elle pouvait avoir l’impression que c’était toi qui la draguait, ajouta-t-il avant de se rendre vraiment compte de ce que ses paroles pouvaient insinuer.

Noé haussa un sourcil amusé qui le fit rougir.

\- Je suis flatté, mais malheureusement, j’ai cette fois-là bafoué mon devoir d’interprète pour expliquer à cette jeune femme que mon employeur était un gros lourd sexiste qui la prenait pour un morceau de viande, et que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui transmettre ses paroles plus que déplacées. Elle a regardé l’ambassadeur de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, lui a lancé un regard parfaitement inexpressif et m’a demandé de lui dire qu’elle était mariée et pas intéressée, et m’a remercié pour ma délicatesse. Quand j’ai transmis l’info, le mec a insisté.

\- La pauvre. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, alors ? Obligé d’insister aussi ?

\- Non. Euh… je n’en suis pas exactement fier, mais avec elle, on a un peu renversé la situation. On a joué le jeu de ce lourdingue, elle a fait semblant d’être intéressée, j’ai transmis de façon neutre, et quand il lui a proposé de venir dans sa chambre à lui, elle lui a demandé le numéro de la porte et lui a annoncé qu’elle le rejoindrait un peu plus tard. Il est parti se coucher tout guilleret, sûr d’avoir ferré le poisson.

\- Quel con.

\- Ah, mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure. Une fois qu’il est parti, j’ai continué à discuter avec elle et… enfin tu vois, quoi, conclut Noé avec un clin d’oeil malicieux.

Thomas rit. Jaune. Son estomac semblait s’être brutalement dégonflé. Noé n’avait donc pas de “type d’homme".

\- Le pire, je veux dire, ce qui m’énervait vraiment, c’est que cet homme était marié. Pour de vrai, lui, parce que cette femme ne l’était pas en réalité, c’était juste une excuse. Je ne supporte pas ces gens qui se lient à quelqu’un et les trahissent honteusement, reprit Noé.

Thomas opina, surpris par l’amertume qu’il ressentait dans les paroles de l’interprète.

\- Tout à fait d’accord. Comme le mec de cet après-midi...

\- Exactement. A quoi bon prétendre être heureux et amoureux si c’est pour faire ce genre de trucs ensuite ? Désolé, s’interrompit-il soudain. Ma dernière relation s’est terminée quand j’ai découvert que mon compagnon me trompait. J’ai eu du mal à m’en remettre et je déteste vraiment ce type de comportement..”

Outre l’élan de compassion qui envahit Thomas, un feu d’artifice se déclara dans son estomac précédemment dégonflé. Noé avait dit compagnon. Compagnon, au masculin. Il n’y avait plus de doute possible ! Bon, pas que ça l’avance à quoi que ce soit vu sa timidité maladive, mais Thomas avait bien le droit de rêver.

\- Je comprends, répondit-t-il, porté par sa vague d’émotion. Et puis franchement, quel abruti aurait l’idée de te tromper, toi ?

Il eut brutalement envie de ravaler ses paroles, mais Noé lui lança un sourire un peu triste, d’une douceur infinie, qui le cloua sur place avant qu’il ne puisse bafouiller des inepties.

\- Merci, Thomas. Allez, je crois qu’il est temps d’aller dormir, si on veut être prêts à supporter les exhibitionnistes de demain, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, manifestement peu à l’aise avec la direction que prenait la conversation.

Alors que Thomas se préparait à repasser une nuit à côté de Noé, il croisa les doigts espérant qu’il n’aurait pas à faire face à d’autres situations embarrassantes devant son interprète. 

ooOoo

Thomas sursauta quand un lourd dossier fut déposé devant lui avec un BANG retentissant. Il leva les yeux jusqu’à voir Victor, debout à côté de lui.

\- Alors il parait que le salon a été un succès ? Voici les mails de demande d’infos que nous avons reçus depuis jeudi. Le big boss voudrait que tu les étudies tous et que tu essaies de faire le lien avec tes notes prises lors du salon. Il a dit que ce serait parfait si tu pouvais ajouter les informations qui te reviennent.

Thomas observa l’épaisse chemise cartonnée avec étonnement. Il s’était rendu compte que le salon avait bien marché, mais pas à ce point. Il y avait au moins une trentaine de contacts, en juste trois jours. Plus toutes celles qu’il avait transmis directement. Il comprenait mieux la mine réjouie de M Valisti maintenant. 

Il attira les documents vers lui, prêt à se mettre au travail, mais il leva les yeux vers Victor qui n’avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. 

\- Merci, Victor, commença-t-il, je vais m’en occuper au plus vite. C’est sympa de me les avoir préparés.

\- J’en ai lu quelques-uns, vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail avec ton interprète, ajouta Victor, visiblement à la recherche d’informations supplémentaires.

\- Je trouve aussi, Noé est vraiment très doué dans son job..

La lueur de malice dans les yeux de Victor et son sourire en coin poussèrent Thomas à baisser le regard. Il n’avait prononcé que quelques mots et déjà, il en avait trop dit. 

\- C’est Noé maintenant ? demanda Victor, ravi.

\- Il aurait été difficile de passer tout notre temps à nous appeler par nos noms de famille, tenta-t-il d’expliquer. Mais son ami avait flairé quelque chose et il n’allait pas laisser tomber facilement. 

\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas, répondit son colocataire, sceptique. Je sais que tu n’es pas à l’aise avec les inconnus. Il devait être vraiment exceptionnel pour que tu laisses tomber si rapidement ta réserve habituelle.

Partager un lit avec quelqu’un que tu vouvoies et appelle Monsieur est bien plus difficile que de le tutoyer, pensa Thomas, rougissant en repensant à la manière dont leur chambre d'hôtel était meublée.

La tête toujours penchée vers le dossier fermé sur son bureau, le rire de Victor le fit grimacer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il rougisse pour un rien ? Et pourquoi son ami était-il toujours aussi observateur ? 

\- Tu t’es encore mis dans une situation embarrassante, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Victor, l’amusement pleinement audible dans sa voix. 

Si seulement il savait à quel point …

ooOoo

La deuxième journée de salon s’était déroulée sans heurts et sans individu déplaisant, mais elle avait été encore une fois riche en rencontres et elle avait nécessité une concentration intense pour répondre aux besoins et questions des clients. Thomas, aussi réjoui que les résultats le lui permettaient, était également fourbu - et pas qu’un peu troublé par la proximité de son interprète.

Aussi, lorsque Noé lui annonça qu’il avait envie de faire un tour en ville pour aller dans un café renommé dont il connaissait le gérant, Thomas déclina l’invitation, prétextant une fatigue bien trop importante pour aller crapahuter dans les rues de Philadelphie - et puis il avait déjà assez de mal à s’endormir à côté du mannequin qui lui servait de traducteur pour en plus s’infliger de la caféine à une heure indue, en compagnie dudit mannequin par-dessus le marché. Il tenait à son sommeil, oui, et à sa santé mentale également, merci.

Il remonta donc seul à leur chambre, ayant assuré Noé qu’il se débrouillerait s’il avait vraiment besoin de sortir, mais qu’a priori il se contenterait de prendre une douche et de faire un petit somme en attendant son retour afin d’aller manger au restaurant de l’hôtel. Il n’avait évidemment pas précisé ce qu’il comptait faire dans ladite douche, mais n’en pensait pas moins. Il n’était qu’un homme, après tout, et Noé était aussi tentant qu’inaccessible, ce qui lui mettait ses nerfs - entre autres - à rude épreuve.

Une fois débarrassé de son costume-cravate et sous le jet d’eau chaude salvateur, Thomas commença par pousser un long soupir de soulagement en sentant son corps de détendre après sa journée éreintante. Puis, profitant de cette exceptionnelle occasion, qu’il attendait sans se l’avouer depuis qu’il avait croisé le regard de Noé pour la première fois, il laissa l’interprète envahir tout son esprit. Il était seul, et il avait besoin d’avoir retrouvé son sang-froid lorsque Noé reviendrait. Thomas sourit, ferma les yeux, et imagina que les mains qui parcouraient son corps n’étaient pas les siennes.

Lorsqu’il émergea de la douche quelques instants plus tard, Thomas se sentait soulagé, libéré de toute tension, et plutôt satisfait. Il enfila le peignoir moelleux fourni par l’hôtel, se sécha sommairement tout en projetant de s’écrouler sur son lit dès qu’il aurait enfilé un caleçon propre. Ses plans furent malheureusement interrompus, piétinés sans pitié aucune, à la seconde où il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains.

Noé était assis sur son lit, l’air à la fois désoeuvré et embarrassé, parfaitement immobile. Il fixait un point sur le mur face à lui, et s’efforçait visiblement de garder une expression impassible, sans grand succès. L’estomac de Thomas chuta dans ses talons, et il retint la question évidente - _ Tu es là depuis quand ?! _ \- car la réponse était tout aussi évidente - _ À peu près depuis le début _ . Merde, merdemerdemerde, il était censé être seul, il ne s’était pas retenu de donner de la voix, et… Oh seigneur, Thomas avait envie de disparaître sous le plancher. _ Dieu merci, au moins je n’ai pas crié son nom, _ tenta-t-il de se rassurer alors qu’il restait figé dans l’encadrement de la porte.

\- Euh…, fit soudain Noé, sans cesser de regarder le mur. Le café était fermé, donc je suis revenu directement… je… tu as fini ? Je veux dire, je prendrais bien une douche aussi avant d’aller manger.

Noé grimaça, manifestement en train de regretter sa formulation. Thomas se contenta de hocher la tête et de s’écarter mécaniquement de la porte pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors que l’interprète refermait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, Thomas s’empressa de finir de se sécher et de se rhabiller, guettant malgré lui les bruits qui provenaient de la salle de bains. Mais Noé resta silencieux.

Lorsque ce dernier ressortit de la salle de bains, déjà habillé, Thomas n’osa pas lever les yeux vers lui. il sentait ses joues le brûler et songeait qu’il était à deux doigts de clignoter comme une enseigne lumineuse. Ils passèrent le repas dans un silence embarrassé, échangeant à peine quelques commentaires banals à propos de la nourriture.

_ Mais bordel, tu as encore tout gâché _, songeait Thomas tout en avalant un repas dont il ne sentait pas le goût. Il repensa à la soirée de la veille, conviviale et amusante, pendant laquelle il s’était imaginé que Noé l’appréciait.On pouvait dire qu’il avait mis les pieds dans le plat… Quel imbécile ! Il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau le lendemain, s’il ne voulait pas que les résultats du salon pâtissent de sa bévue.

De retour dans leur chambre, ils se couchèrent dos à dos sans se regarder, et Thomas resta longtemps éveillé, à ruminer son manque de discrétion.

ooOoo

\- C’était à ce point, Thomas ? interrompit Victor.

Ho oui, à ce point. Tout le salon avait été une succession de situations du même genre, même si celle de la douche obtenait sans peine la palme de la gêne. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Thomas se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n’avait pas du tout envie de raconter à son ami comment il avait, encore et encore, mis les pieds dans le plat. 

Au moins, ça n’avait eu de conséquences que sur sa vie privée, il avait réussi à garder un comportement professionnel durant tout le salon. Et la preuve de sa réussite était devant lui, à attendre qu’il se mette au boulot. 

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je commence à étudier tout ça, dit-il le plus fermement possible.

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que Victor allait insister mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Bien sur ! Au moins, ça n’a pas empiété sur le boulot, dit-il sur un ton clairement enjoué et encourageant. Tu as vraiment tout déchiré pendant ces quatres jours. Je suis certain que tu vas avoir de l’avancement avec un résultat pareil. Bravo !

Thomas remercia son ami et ne se remit vraiment au travail que lorsqu’il l’entendit s’installer à son propre bureau.

Le premier document ne lui rappela rien et il passa au second, comparant les informations du mail de contact avec ses propres notes. Il se souvenait de ce Monsieur Schmidt, directeur des achats pour une chaîne de parapharmacies disséminées partout en Amérique du Nord. Il était à la recherche de nouveaux partenaires et avait surtout insisté sur le fait qu’il cherchait un approvisionnement socialement et écologiquement responsable et qu’il se tournait de fait vers des entreprises principalement européennes. 

Après avoir noté ces informations supplémentaires en bas de page, il sortit le mail suivant. Il travailla ainsi durant plus de deux heures, utilisant ses notes et ses souvenirs pour apporter le plus de données possibles et permettre aux commerciaux de répondre avec leur meilleure offre. 

Une fois arrivé au bout du dossier, il se redressa et leva les bras au ciel. Après un craquement satisfaisant de son dos, il les redescendit et relut l’ensemble du dossier. Victor et Monsieur Valisti avaient raison, c’était du bon boulot. Thomas faisait toujours de son mieux, mais sa maladresse et ses difficultés de communication prenaient souvent le pas sur ses autres capacités professionnelles. Il était d’autant plus fier d’avoir réussi à surpasser tout ça et d’avoir fait honneur à son entreprise. Il était également reconnaissant envers Noé, qui avait fait preuve aux yeux et aux oreilles des clients d’une fluidité dont Thomas n’aurait pas été capable.

Il savait au fond de lui que cette réussite était en grande partie due à la présence de Noé et à son professionnalisme. Il avait réussi à comprendre Thomas, à accepter ses difficultés et il les avait complètement absorbées pour que le client ne se rende compte de rien. 

C’était pourquoi il avait vanté ses compétences auprès de Monsieur Valisti à son retour, même si ce dernier savait déjà qu’il avait fait un super boulot. C’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’ils avaient pu profiter de la soirée de fermeture du salon, son patron ayant changé leurs billets d’avion et payé pour une nuit d'hôtel supplémentaire, en récompense de leur bons chiffres.

La nouvelle des changements d’horaire de leur avion leur était parvenu le midi du dernier jour et Thomas, tout comme Noé, avaient appris la nouvelle avec joie. Le salon touchait à sa fin et tout le monde autour d’eux parlait avec excitation de la soirée qui allait le clôturer.

Ils n’auraient pas dû y assister, leur avion partant à peine deux heures après la fermeture, mais ce petit cadeau de Monsieur Valisti avait libéré leur soirée.

C’était donc le dernier jour du salon, et l’heure de fermeture était tout juste passée. La journée avait été, encore une fois, longue mais fructueuse. Malgré l’incident de la veille, une bonne nuit de sommeil et une journée de travail intense avait fait oublier leur gêne aux deux partenaires, et ils avaient pu retrouver leur entente et collaborer efficacement. Ils étaient tous deux adultes, et une fois leur sang-froid revenu, ils avaient été capables de passer outre leur embarras. Thomas savait très bien qu’il s’en mordrait les doigts encore longtemps, mais au moins ne rougissait-il plus toutes les vingt secondes.

Alors que le salon sombrait peu à peu dans un calme soulagé après l’effervescence de la journée, les deux hommes commencèrent à mettre un peu d’ordre sur leur stand. La société qui avait tout installé serait là plus tard afin de tout remballer proprement, mais Thomas avait sorti tellement de produits pour montrer à des clients qu’on aurait dit qu’une tornade était passée au milieu de leurs étagères. Ils passèrent donc un moment à ranger les choses à leur place pour faciliter le travail de l’équipe qui viendrait après eux.

Noé s’étira longuement, fit rouler ses épaules pour les détendre et soupira.

\- Bon, encore une grosse journée ! Finalement, je suis content qu’on ne parte pas ce soir. Je n’ai pas l’énergie nécessaire à courir dans un aéroport bondé.

\- Moi non plus, admit Thomas en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises qui leur étaient attribuées. Je propose de rentrer à l’hôtel et d’y attendre le début de la soirée, histoire de se reposer un peu… Oh, je n’aime pas les soirées mondaines, mais je suppose qu’on n’a pas le choix, hein ?

\- En effet. Ton boss n’apprécierait probablement pas d’apprendre que tu n’es pas allé à la soirée alors qu’il a payé une nuit d’hôtel supplémentaire et décalé ton billet juste pour ça, asséna Noé avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi tu n’aimes pas ça ?

\- Au cas où tu ne l’aies pas encore remarqué, je suis une calamité en société. Alors imagine qu’en plus ce soit une occasion où il faut être tout guindé et qu’il y ait du champagne. C’est le désastre assuré ! 

\- Je serai là pour éviter que tu ne te rendes ridicule, promit Noé en riant. Et puis si tu dis des conneries en français, personne ne saura que c’est des conneries…

Thomas rit, un peu jaune. Ça n’empêcherait pas qu’il se rende ridicule auprès de Noé, mais bon, il allait devoir survivre à cette soirée. Il se releva en s’appuyant sur ses cuisses, souffla un bon coup, et haussa les épaules.

\- Allez, on y va. Si je dors un peu avant d’y aller, je serai peut-être un peu moins à côté de la plaque.

A l’hôtel, Thomas s’écroula tout habillé sur le lit. Ce fut un Noé torse nu, les cheveux encore humides, qui le réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Thomas eut du mal à comprendre que cette apparition ne faisait pas partie de son rêve, et sourit benoîtement à son interprète, encore tout ensommeillé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dormir trop longtemps, si tu ne veux pas être dans le coaltar. dit doucement Noé en lâchant son épaule avant d’aller enfiler sa chemise.

\- Mrgnrhghh, fit Thomas en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il ne pouvait détacher l’image de Noé penché au-dessus de lui de sa rétine, et finit par accepter le fait qu’il fallait se lever et faire face à cet homme qui était si beau qu’il devait probablement avoir un permis pour, caché quelque part dans son portefeuille. Il se redressa donc lentement et se frotta le visage en grognant.

\- Ghhh… J’ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Tout juste vingt minutes. Tu as le temps de prendre une douche et de te changer avant que l’on doive se mettre en route pour la soirée.

\- Quelle plaie, soupira Thomas. Il y aura de quoi manger là-bas ?

\- Probablement des petits fours et ce genre de trucs. Suffisamment pour éviter les comas éthyliques, mais pas assez pour que tu ne subisses pas les effets de l’alcool. 

\- Génial.

Thomas alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, se contentant de se frotter le visage à l’eau froide et de se passer un coup de gant sur le torse. Une flemme absolue l’avait envahi, et une petite voix lui disait qu’il faisait preuve de mauvaise volonté vis à vis de cette soirée. Il allait passer un long moment à ne pouvoir parler qu’à Noé, et c’était la fin de leur séjour - il aurait dû se réjouir de cette occasion supplémentaire, mais depuis sa bourde de la veille, il se sentait toujours embarrassé. 

Enfin il se consola en se disant que l’alcool l’empêcherait de trop se poser de questions, même s’il savait d’expérience qu’il aurait encore plus honte le lendemain. Au moins, il ne lui resterait plus que le trajet en avion. Au pire, il pourrait toujours le passer à faire semblant de dormir ou à regarder un film s’il ne parvenait pas à terminer la soirée sans se couvrir de honte.

Et après ça, sa petite escapade avec Noé prendrait fin. Il repoussa bien vite sa déception, il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’ils continuent à se voir après ce salon. Surtout que Thomas n’oserait jamais lui demander de le revoir. Et même si un peu de courage liquide lui faisait ouvrir la bouche, Noé n’accepterait jamais. Personne - et surtout pas quelqu’un d’aussi génial et sûr de lui que son interprète - ne s'intéressait bien longtemps à lui. Entre sa maladresse, ses cheveux roux et sa myriade de tâches de rousseurs, il était tout sauf quelqu’un d’attirant. Il avait ce côté normal qui aurait pu avoir du charme si sa personnalité ne le rendait pas incapable d’aligner deux mots à quelqu’un qui lui plaisait sans balbutier. 

Un léger coup contre la porte de la salle de bain le tira de ses pensées moroses.

\- Tout va bien Thomas ? lui parvint la voix de Noé à travers la porte, on va finir par être en retard.

\- Ha.. euh… oui, je suis presque prêt, j’arrive, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre. Tu peux m’attendre en bas si tu veux. 

\- Je suis ton chevalier servant ce soir, pourfendeur des méchantes âmes qui voudraient profiter de ta pureté, contra Noé d’une voix enjouée. Je me dois de t’escorter depuis tes appartements.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse en détresse, s’amusa Thomas tout en se sentant rougir. Je ne suis pas une princesse tout court.

Il ouvrit la porte à ce moment pour trouver Noé juste derrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha en avant, comme un valet le ferait pour saluer son maître et présenta son coude.

\- Si monsieur veut bien me suivre. Votre carrosse vous attend.

Avec un rire franc, Thomas attrapa le bras ainsi offert.

\- Merci bien, chevalier Noé. 

Ils continuèrent leur charade jusqu’à arriver dans le taxi qui allait les emmener à la soirée. Ce ne fut qu’une fois arrivés à destination que Thomas se rendit compte que toute son appréhension avait disparu. Leur petit jeu de rôle lui avait totalement changé les idées et il se demanda si ça n’avait pas été l’objectif de Noé depuis le début.

Si c’était le cas, il était une bonne personne en plus d’être un professionnel aguerri. 

Et ce fait se confirma durant toute la soirée. Ils burent plus que de raison, restant la majorité du temps ensemble, même s’ils furent approchés par un commercial ou deux qui voulaient discuter de possibles partenariats. Comme il l’avait promis, Noé resta à ses côtés, malgré les nombreuses invitations d’autres invités à rejoindre leur petit groupe et quand enfin la soirée toucha à sa fin, Thomas fut surpris de se rendre compte qu’il avait passé un bon moment - et que le temps avait filé à toute vitesse.

Ils partagèrent le taxi du retour avec un autre commercial, un jeune homme de leur âge, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes qui logeait dans le même hôtel. Alors que Thomas se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, il vit le commercial tendre une clé magnétique à Noé, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Thomas détourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas voir Noé accepter l’invitation. 

Il sursauta presque lorsqu’une main saisit la sienne et la plaça dans le creux d’un coude. 

\- Si monsieur veut bien me pardonner mon retard, je vais vous accompagner jusqu’à vos quartiers. 

Surpris, Thomas se laissa guider dans l’ascenseur. Il fixa Noé un long moment avant de lâcher.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? 

\- Pourquoi tu n’as pas accepté ?

Noé haussa les épaules.

\- J’ai perdu tout intérêt pour les coups d’un soir il y a bien longtemps. Et puis c’est notre dernière soirée ensemble, je n’allais pas te laisser tout seul. 

Thomas se sentir rougir jusqu’au oreilles et il baissa la tête. Malheureusement l’éclairage de l’ascenseur ne lui fit aucun cadeau et Noé ricana tout en posa sa main droite sur la sienne. 

\- Ta façon de rougir pour un rien est tout simplement adorable. 

\- Ce n’est pas gentil de te moquer, marmonna Thomas.

\- Ce n’était pas une moquerie, répliqua Noé sincèrement.

Ils étaient arrivés à leur étage et Thomas fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre. Maintenant que l’effervescence de la soirée s’était quelque peu évanouie, il se rendit compte qu’il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour marcher droit, même avec l’aide de Noé. 

À peine entré dans leur chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les bras écartés et le regard fixé sur le plafond. Il entendit Noé fouiller dans son sac, puis la porte de la salle de bain s‘ouvrir et se refermer, suivi d’un léger bruit d’eau.

Il ferma des yeux fatigués qu’il ne rouvrit qu’en entendant Noé revenir dans la pièce.

\- Monsieur a besoin que je l’aide à enlever ses vêtements ? 

Thomas releva la tête pour trouver son interprète debout entre ses jambes. Il était si proche qu’il lui suffirait de les resserrer un peu pour emprisonner Noé. Il resta quelques secondes à observer l’expression de l’autre homme, mais il fut incapable de détecter si ce dernier jouait toujours ou s’il y avait une véritable proposition cachée derrière son offre. 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais l’alcool ingurgité plus tôt décida de prendre le contrôle de son cerveau.

\- Je crains que votre aide soit en effet nécessaire, chevalier Noé.

Installé sur ses coudes, il observa Noé alors qu’il détachait les lacets de ses chaussures et les ôtait, l’une après l’autre, avant de les placer au sol. Il posa ensuite un genou sur le lit et se pencha en avant. Thomas resta complètement immobile les bras toujours écartés pendant que des doigts fins défaisaient son noeud de cravate puis s’attaquaient aux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. L’odeur de Noé, qu’il avait appris à apprécier durant ces quelques jours sembla avoir encore plus d’effet que le champagne dont il avait abusé, car Thomas perdit les quelques neurones qui lui restaient et il posa une main sur l’épaule juste devant lui. Le regard de Noé croisa brièvement le sien avant de retourner à sa tâche. 

Prenant l’absence de réaction pour un geste d’encouragement, Thomas laissa sa main glisser jusqu’à ce que ses doigts effleurent la mèche de cheveux glissée derrière l’oreille de Noé. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la peau chaude et la sensation des cheveux coulant entre ses doigts. Il sentit le lit bouger, puis de l’air chaud caresser ses lèvres. 

Il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement alarmé, à l’instant où Noé se penchait pour l’embrasser. Il n’eut ni le temps, ni l’envie de réagir - après tout, n’avait-il pas spécifiquement cherché à en arriver là ? Bon, peut-être pas tout à fait consciemment, vu son taux d’alcoolémie, mais il était encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu’il en mourait d’envie depuis trois jours et qu’il était assez ivre pour tenter sa chance. C’était particulièrement surprenant que sa tentative fonctionne, mais il n’allait pas protester, n’est-ce pas ?

Puis tout semblant de réflexion s’évanouit de son esprit alors que les lèvres de Noé entraient en contact avec les siennes, et il se contenta de suivre le mouvement, répondant au baiser tandis que les mains de Noé continuaient à le déshabiller. Les siennes étaient bien trop maladroites pour essayer de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que de s’accrocher aux épaules et à la nuque de l’interprète.

“Thomas…” murmura Noé tout contre sa bouche.

C’était presque un soupir. Il était quasiment allongé sur lui, tout juste retenu par ses coudes sur le matelas, sa cravate desserrée suspendue sur le torse désormais nu de Thomas. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva immédiatement noyé dans le regard de Noé.

\- Mmh ? émit-il d’un ton vaguement interrogatif, complètement perdu.

Noé sourit et se redressa très légèrement, juste assez pour ôter sa cravate et sa chemise. Il se réinstalla aussitôt là où il était et embrassa à nouveau Thomas, déviant sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, le creux de son cou.

\- J’ai très envie de toi, Thomas… souffla-t-il, à peine audible.

Thomas se contenta d’acquiescer et de refermer ses bras sur Noé. À sa grande surprise, ses mains retrouvèrent suffisamment de dextérité pour participer activement à la séance complexe d’enlevage-de-pantalons-sans-se-décoller-l’un-de-l’autre qui suivit. Ils échangèrent quelques rires tout en se contorsionnant, l’alcool les rendant irrépressiblement joyeux. Puis les choses se firent plus intenses, plus sérieuses, et Thomas décida de bloquer complètement le fonctionnement de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur les sensations qui l’envahissaient....

## __

Thomas ouvrit les yeux, reprenant conscience avec la sensation distincte d’avoir l’intérieur de la bouche poilu, ce qui paraissait aussi absurde que désagréable. La gorge sèche, il toussa vaguement, puis comprit qu’il n’avait _ pas _ la bouche poilue, mais bel est bien envahie par les cheveux de Noé qui s’étalaient en désordre sur _ son _ oreiller. Le vague agacement qui pointa son nez fut vite remplacé par une série de questions légèrement plus pressantes que “pourquoi tes cheveux sont là ?”, des questions du genre : “_P_ _ ourquoi je suis nu ? Pourquoi _ tu _ es nu ? Pourquoi tu es collé à moi et est-ce que tu es au courant que tes cheveux sont très beaux mais pas très bons ?” _

Thomas commença par recracher les mèches indésirables, tandis que Noé dormait toujours comme un bienheureux dans ses bras, et redressa la tête, grimaçant lorsqu’il sentit poindre la gueule de bois.

_ Oh, non, mais qu’est-ce qu’on a foutu ? _ se demanda-t-il en apercevant leurs vêtements éparpillés. Des souvenirs plus ou moins nets de la soirée et de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se sentit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Il ne s’était pas cru si souple.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, s’efforçant de ne pas s’appesantir sur les images qui lui venaient en tête, de peur de réveiller Noé avec autre chose que des mots. Il s’écarta prudemment de lui, libérant lentement le bras qui passait sous la nuque de l’interprète, et se leva. Il marcha jusqu’à la salle de bains sur la pointe des pieds, puis s’accrocha à la vasque alors que le décor vacillait autour de lui - à moins que ça n’ait été l’inverse… Lorsque son équilibre fut de retour, Thomas se servit un verre d’eau qu’il vida d’une traite, puis un deuxième, et but jusqu’à ce que la sensation de sécheresse dans sa bouche soit à peu près dissipée et que le mal de crâne reflue.

Un grognement provenant de la chambre l’alerta, et il se pencha par l’encadrement de la porte.

\- Oooh, ma tête, gémissait Noé, la tête dans les mains.

Thomas fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit - il remplit à nouveau son verre et l’apporta à Noé, oubliant qu’il se baladait nu. L’interprète le regarda à peine, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, mais il accepta l’eau avec un expression soulagée.

\- Merci. C’est quelle heure ?

\- Neuf heures vingt-sept, répondit Thomas en jetant un oeil au réveil. Oh putain, l’avion ?! s’exclama-t-il d’un coup, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

\- On décolle à midi, marmonna Noé, pas la peine de stresser.

La panique qui avait envahi Thomas s’éteignit et la gêne reprit le dessus. Il fila à nouveau dans la salle de bains et prit une douche qui lui remit à peu près les idées en place. Lorsqu’il en émergea, Noé était toujours vautré sur le lit. L’interprète se leva lentement et prit sa place dans la salle de bains. Il avait l’air en sale état, et Thomas essaya de se souvenir s’il avait bu plus que lui. Probablement… Puis il se souvint des mots de Noé dans l’ascenseur.

“J’ai perdu tout intérêt pour les coups d’un soir il y a bien longtemps.”

Oh, non… Il allait lui en vouloir, c’était certain. 

Ils étaient ivres tous les deux, mais ça n’excusait rien, et c’était Thomas qui avait commencé… Enfin, la question de qui avait commencé était un peu floue, mais tout de même. Thomas n’aurait pas dû l’encourager. L’esprit embrouillé, il s’habilla, et avant qu’il ne s’en rende vraiment compte, il fut l’heure de partir à l’aéroport. Ils avaient bouclé leurs valises dans un silence gêné mais bienvenu - le brouhaha du terminal semblait aussi violent qu’une perceuse directement dans le tympan, maintenant qu’ils y étaient. Et Noé n’avait pas l’air en meilleur état. 

_ Ce qui n’était pas plus mal _ , pensa Thomas, un peu honteux d’avoir de telles pensées, _ au moins, ça me donne une excuse pour rester dans mon coin. _

Ils n’échangèrent que des platitudes durant l’embarquement, puis le vol et au moment où le pilote annonçait leur atterrissage imminent, Thomas s’était tellement monté le cerveau que son mal de crâne avait pris les proportions d’une migraine et que son estomac menaçait de rendre le plateau repas qu’il s’était forcé à avaler. 

Il avait encore tout gâché. Pire, ses actes avaient poussé Noé à agir différemment de ses habitudes. Il n’aurait pas dû lui faire des avances comme ça et puis, il s’était servi de lui, jamais Noé n’aurait accepté de coucher avec lui s’il avait été sobre. Son comportement était vraiment inexcusable. 

Lorsqu’ils descendirent enfin de l’avion, Thomas pensa que Noé profiterait de sa liberté toute neuve pour s’éloigner immédiatement. Ils étaient de retour en France, ses services en tant qu’interprète n’étant plus nécessaires. Avec ce qu’il s’était passé la nuit précédente, il devait avoir envie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.. Mais bizarrement, Noé le suivit jusqu’aux tapis afin de récupérer leurs valises, puis ils passèrent ensemble la douane. 

Peut-être que Thomas devrait s’excuser ? C’était la moindre des choses et certainement ce que Noé attendait avant de partir et de laisser ce mauvais moment derrière lui. Il se tourna vers l’autre homme et ouvrit la bouche, mais s’arrêta en voyant Noé. Il paraissait gêné, presque incertain, ses yeux virevoltaient partout sans se poser nulle part et encore moins sur son presque ex-client. Il se mordillait la lèvre, celle que Thomas avait embrassé et sucé jusqu’à plus la soif la veille. 

Thomas prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à se lancer et libérer Noé, mais le regard de ce dernier se posa enfin sur lui.

\- Thomas, avant de partir, je voulais -

ooOoo

Une tape enthousiaste dans le dos et la voix de Victor le fit sortir de son souvenir 

\- Hey Thomas ! À quoi tu rêvais encore ? C’est la pause déjeuner depuis dix minutes, on t’attend tous pour partir.

Son ami disait vrai, le petit groupe de collègues avec qui il prenait habituellement ses repas étaient tous debout, près de l’entrée. 

\- Oh, fit Thomas en se levant brusquement. Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas manger avec vous ce midi, partez sans moi !

Il saisit son portefeuille et son portable et les fourra dans sa poche, tandis que Victor le regardait d’un air surpris.

\- Comment ça, tu ne manges pas avec nous ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas passer ta pause à éplucher le dossier du week-end, c’est pas la peine de faire du zèle non plus.

Thomas sourit, s’efforçant de ne pas avoir l’air gêné. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l’entrée de l’entreprise, et arrivé à la porte, Thomas s’arrêta.

\- Je vais manger de mon côté. Bon appétit.

Victor commençait à avoir l’air franchement vexé, mais un sourire triomphant envahit soudain son visage lorsqu’il vit une silhouette approcher de l’accueil.

\- NON ! s’exclama-t-il, la mine réjouie. Ooooh Thomas, petit cachottier !

Arrivé à leur niveau, Noé les salua d’un geste de la main et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Thomas, qui s’enflamma aussitôt.

\- Tu es prêt ? J’ai réservé dans la brasserie dont je t’ai parlé.

Thomas sourit et adressa un clin d’oeil à son ami stupéfait.

\- Je suis prêt, répondit-il tranquillement, en prenant la main de Noé dans la sienne.

ooOoo

Thomas prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à se lancer et libérer Noé, mais le regard de ce dernier se posa enfin sur lui.

\- Thomas, avant de partir, je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu veux bien me donner ton numéro personnel ? Je ne me vois pas appeler le standard de ta boite et te demander lundi matin. On pourrait aller manger ensemble ? 


End file.
